Lola's house party
by Furonthebrain
Summary: Lola throws a party with the kids from TTA


Sorry about this. Im kinda new to writing. Anyway any email can be sent to furonthebrain@yahoo.com 

Or you can visit my site for even more (or less) cool stuff….www.geocities.com\furonthebrain 

On with the madness…..

Lola looked over at her new friend. He was fast asleep, snuggled up against her naked body. The grin on blue and white face told it all. He had one hell of a night, and was going to have one hell of a hang over when he awoke. She giggled at the memories of that night, how she had taken this young lad and turned him into a man. Heh, he hadn't even been that bad, especially for his first time. She was amazed at his stamina, his youthful ability to recharge within minutes. He had managed to keep her awake till just a few hours ago. Even though they had just met last night at the party, she felt like she new him forever. Buster had arrived at her house early last evening, along with the whole Tiny toons crew. She had thrown a party in celebration of her basketball team winning the Finals, and had invited the entire WB line up into her home. Most had taken off early, being old farts. But some of the younger crowd managed to party the night away! She didn't realize until it was much too late that some of them had gotten into the liquor stash set aside for the adults. 

"Oh well," she thought, "it did make it a much more interesting night!"

Lola nudged Buster to wake him up. "Rise and shine, superman, its time to get some breakfast!" Buster woke with a start, but managed to keep the smile on his face.

"Wow! Did last night really happen?" He exclaimed, looking at the nude body of a perfectly pink bunny.

"Yes it did. Many times over actually!" Lola said, as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the nose. Buster's ears stood erect as she slowly worked her tongue into his mouth. He had never received such a kiss, such a sensual, arousing kiss that seemed to feel so much more than just sexual. Their tongues seemed to have minds all their own, exploring, feeling, tasting each other deeply. He had only one other experience similar, and it paled in comparison. Babs could never seem to get him so aroused, she just didn't have the know how like Lola possessed.

"oh shit." Buster said quietly as he pulled away from the lip lock. "Babs!"

Lola could only give a look of questioning worry as Buster jumped out of the bed. He ran over to her bedroom door, and only opened it a crack. He peered out into the living room, looking for any sign of his girlfriend. He could see a few unconscious toons, passed out on the floor. There was Hampton, sleeping face down in a half empty plate of party food. Shirley the loon and Plucky curled together in a very odd way, almost like he was trying to cop a feel even in his sleep. Fifi was still sleeping, a bottle of wine empty next to her snoring naked body. But no sign of Babs! He couldn't imagine her leaving without all the crew, especially without him!

He pushed the door open just a little further to get a better look into the obliterated living room. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the thing he was trying to find! Babs! She was standing right on the other side of the door! He stopped opening the door and froze. Her eyes where ablaze with anger! She knew what had happened!

"You're….one….dead……bunny!" she hissed.

"What! I didn't do no non nothing!" he stammered back, closing the door to just a crack. 

"Then I take it the lipstick is just from your usual cross dressing fetish?" She said as she leaned into the door to force it open. 

Buster tried to hold the door shut but it was no use! His feeble arms couldn't stop Babs as she slammed the door open! 

"I knew it!" Babs screamed. There before her was that slut Lola, naked in the bed. Buster quickly ran for shelter behind her, trying to hide behind the naked bunny's body. 

"I'm gonna kill you!" Babs yelled at the two of them. She leapt at Lola's throat, intent on strangling the woman that took her boyfriend away! Lola barely ducked in time as Babs flew over them and knocked over the nightstand. 

"Wait! Stop! I had no idea he had a girlfriend!" Lola pleaded, but to no avail. The anger in Bab's eyes just seem to see right through her, showing nothing that could be reasoned with. Babs charged again, and Lola ran for her life! Both Buster and Lola ran out into the living room naked, trying to get away from the angry Babs.

"OOOF" Plucky breathed, as Busters foot accidentally landed on his stomach. "Hey! Watch it will yah, I'm trying to get some sleeeEEEP!" Plucky's jaw hit the ground as he saw the nude bunnies scrambling to get away. "Way to go Buster! You bagged a keeper!" was all Plucky could say before Shirley slapped his bill from his face. 

Babs was still after them as they ran for the front door in an attempt to escape her wrath. "I'm gonna murder you two! I'm gonna rip your ears off and shove them down your cheating throat! I'm gonna stomp your man stealing face into the carpet!" Babs yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lola swung the front door open only to see a couple of cops getting ready to enter her house!

"Excuse us ma'am, but we had a report of a disturbance, somebody said that JUMPIN JEHOSIPHAT! What in tarnation!?!" Lola just stared at the officers, wide-eyed and speechless. 

"DIE you lousy BITCH!" Babs screamed at her as she leaped at the nude bunny. Again Lola's athletic reflexes showed as she flung the door wide open, letting Babs fly headfirst into the police! Lola took this chance to flee, turned to run and tripped over the drunken skunk on the floor! Lola, dazed and spread out on the floor tried to stand up to continue running.

"Hold it right there ma'am!" The cop yelled at her. "You're under arrest for contributing to the delinquency of a minor!" Lola looked up at the policemen entering her house.

"But, but, but!" was all she could manage as the cop reached down and handcuffed her. The other officer was still trying to restrain the younger pink bunny, and was having a very difficult time!

"Let me at her! Let me go! I'm gonna kill them!" Babs yelled in rage. 

Backup arrived and managed to get a straight jacket onto the irate rabbit, and carried her off to an awaiting van. Lola just stood there as they read her her rights and threw her into the back of a police car naked.

"Quite a party, ehh Buster!" Plucky said as he lightly elbowed him in the side. 

"Uhhhhh……" was all Buster could say as the authorities took away the women that meant so much to him. He looked around at the destroyed house, then looked down at himself before trying to cover up his nakedness. 

"Where is everybody?" The half-asleep, drunken pig said, crumbs falling from his mouth as he bit into some left over cake. 

Everyone turned to look at Hampton, which gave Buster an opening to run for his clothes. Buster quickly dressed, knowing that his friend was right, it had been quite a party!


End file.
